


Perfectly Imperfect

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy Alex, just loads of cuteness actually, scared Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: A whole bunch of fluff from two girls who just really really like each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write this cuteness...

‘Focus!’ Maggie chuckled, poking Alex’s cheek.

The taller girl rolled her eyes. ‘I _am_.’

‘I can see you looking at me.’ She retaliated.

‘I cannot help the fact that you’re just so beautiful.’ Alex grinned as Maggie blushed, with an equally wide grin; dimples on show.

Those _dimples_.

‘You getting soft on me, Danvers?’

‘Yup.’ Alex replied simply.

Maggie shook her head in amusement, and leant closer into the girl. ‘I’m okay with that.’

After watching or…not watching another hour of TV.

 _Okay_ , that hour mainly consisted of making out and then an arm wrestle because they couldn’t decide who would have the last slice of pizza.

Alex won, but she gave the slice to Maggie anyway.

‘It’s late. I should go.’ She told Alex, biting her lip.

The other girl shook her head. ‘Please stay.’

‘Alex.’

‘No, I-I just mean.’ Alex took a breath. ‘I don’t want you to leave. Now I know I can kiss you whenever I want, I don’t want you too far away from me.’

Maggie glanced down at the ground, hiding a smile. ‘Okay. On one condition.’

‘What is it?’

‘I can have some pyjamas as cute as yours?’ Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Alex burst out laughing. ‘Okay okay, I’ll see what I can do.’

Ten minutes later, they were curled up in the bed together. It wasn’t as awkward as Alex had anticipated it ever being, mainly because Maggie kept telling her dumb jokes that shouldn’t have been funny but still made her full on belly laugh.

‘You make me really happy Maggie.’ Alex said solemnly, looking into those goddamn beautiful brown eyes.

‘Wanna know something?’ The brunette replied, getting a nod from Alex.

‘You make me really happy too.’ She shrugged, a rueful grin on her face. ‘I erm, I just can’t believe I was so dumb, you know?’

Alex sighed, and gently pushed hair out of Maggie’s face. ‘Mag-‘

‘No it’s just…this is _good_. This is _great_. I was scared. I didn’t want you to hurt me, but then I didn’t want to hurt _you_ again. I thought I was damaged, and I didn’t want to ruin you. I didn’t want to ruin something, _someone_ so amazing.’

‘We’re going to be okay, you know?’ Alex told her, a gentle smile on her face.

Maggie sighed softly. ‘Yeah.’

‘And you’re not _damaged_. You are perfectly imperfect, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.’ Alex linked her fingers with Maggie’s. ‘Those other girls were dumb. But I’m kind of glad they were, because now you’re _here,_ with _me.’_

The brunette bit down hard on her lip, trying to remember the last time she felt this way. No. Alex was so different. Good different. ‘You are something else.’

‘I know.’ Alex smirked in response, letting Maggie pull her forward by her t shirt to kiss her.

It didn’t matter how many times they kissed, it always felt _amazing_ , and just… _right_.

\-----

Alex turned her head slightly, looking at Maggie close up; who was fast asleep with a content look on her face. Her eyes tracing the girl’s long eyelashes, her lips, and her smooth skin that was so tempting for Alex to trace her fingers over.

She felt like the rest of the world was asleep, and she was the only person awake. And all she could focus on was the way Maggie’s body was pressed up against hers, and how it felt to not be sleeping alone. The way the brunette’s hair tickled her face, and how they still had their hands intertwined.

She felt like after feeling like she’d been drowning for so long; that she could breathe.

And yet Maggie still took her breath away.


End file.
